Hyrule's end
by Armos
Summary: Destinee version 2 ^^


Hyrule's End  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ce livre est une réédition de ma première Histoire : Destinée. Je la réécris pour qu'elle soit plus compréhensible. Ça vaut la peine de la relire car beaucoup de détails ont été modifiés.Bonne lecture  
  
------------------------------------- Prologue  
  
Le Journal  
  
J'ai toujours été fasciné par le jeu Zelda. Cela a été mon premier jeu vidéo. Mais l'histoire qui m'est arrivée dépasse tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Voici mon histoire.  
  
Je m'appelle Nicolas j'ai 15 ans et je vis dans un petit village. Tout est paisible et jamais rien ne se passe. Mes parents ont une grande bibliothèque et je passe mon temps a lire les fabuleux livres de celle-ci. Une bonne journée quand je cherchais un livre dans une rangée un livre tomba a mes pieds son titre était : Histoire de Link.-Archives d'hyrule Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux est-ce que c'était un journal sur le Link du jeu vidéo. Impatient Je me mis a sa lecture. Elle racontait l'histore du jeu video ! Mais cette histoire ne prenait qu'un petite partie de ce livre ce n'était que le début de ses aventures.J'ai maintenant l'honneur de vous raconter la suite.  
  
----------------------------------- Partie 1 Destinée  
  
---- Chapitre 1 Un autre défi  
  
Link était devenu un héros il avait terrassé Ganon La créature corrompue par la triforce.Il était retourné a son époque la ou tout avait commencé il se retira dans la forêt kokiri pour se reposer et être en forme pour de futures aventures. Il eut une rencontre avec Skull kid et il se fit transporter dans termina ou il sauva ce monde de sa destruction. Épuisé de toutes ses aventures il peut enfin retourner chez lui. Mais il ne savait pas que l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.  
  
Les journées au village Kokiri étaient semblables les unes aux autres. Les Kokiris Jouaient, Dansaient et chantaient. Au loin un Homme à la cape verte les surveillait, Link en particulier. Une nuit, Link ne pouvant dormir, alla au temple de la forêt méditer. Le vent qui s'engouffrait entre les arbres émettait un son a la fois mystérieux et terrifiant. L'homme qui surveillait Link était la , il attendait quelque chose. De sa lourde voix il dit :  
  
-Etends-tu Hylien ? La forêt se meurt . Une chose a pris contrôle du temple et dévore l'énergie vitale de la forêt petit a petit, arbre par arbre. C'est a toi, Hylien d'arrêter cette créature. C'est la aussi que tu rencontrera ta destinée.  
  
-Qui est-tu? Demanda Link un peu confus par la révélation que l'homme a la cape verte lui avait dévoilé.  
  
-Le temps n'est pas encore venu Hylien . Bientôt tu le saura . Il utilisa une Deku nut et disparut.  
  
Link devait entrer dans le temple combattre cette chose. D'un pas décidé il entra. Le sanctuaire n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite et il n'eut pas de mal a se rendre au lieu ou il vaincu le fantôme de Ganon. Il entrait dans la salle quand une personne le paralysa et lui dit :  
  
-Je m'appelle Oni, je suis un maître des éléments. J'ai le pouvoir de passer au travers de tout ce qui n'est pas matière et de façonner ce que je veux. Je maîtrise l'élément étheré.Je suis venu te donner un avertissement : Si tu franchis cette porte seul tu mourra sur le champ car la créature est vraiment plus puissante que toi.Si je t'accompagne tu a peut-être une chance de t'en sortir.Je te laisse le choix tu franchis cette porte sans ou avec moi ?  
  
-Et comment être sur que tu n'est pas cette créature qui hante ce lieu profané ?  
  
-Si j'étais cette créature je t'aurais déjà tué .  
  
-D'accord, tu viens avec moi.  
  
Tous les deux ils franchirent la porte et virent ce qui tuait la forêt : une Gigantesque plante carnivore qui, avec ses racines, suce toute l'énergie des plantes.Tout autour d'eux était pourri Même l'air qu'ils respiraient.Oni n'attendit pas une seconde et avec la vitesse de l'éclair trancha la plante en deux. Link qui a a peine vu le mouvement de son nouvel allié malgré ses sens surdéveloppés était abasourdi. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu quelqu'un bouger aussi vite. Mais un être humanoïde sorti de la plante il dit :  
  
-Vous êtes tombés dans mon piège. La plante n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous attirer ici et maintenant je vais détruire l'un de vous deux. Mais avant de mourir laissez moi l'occasion de me connaître le nom de votre assassin : Draco maître du monde terrestre HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Une fissure s'ouvrit sous les pieds d'Oni qui fut automatiquement aspiré vers le fond.En désespoir il accrocha le pied de son agresseur et dit :  
  
-Je ne mourrai pas seul toi aussi tu viens avec moi sale montre ! Link cherche celui que l'on nomme Ganondorf lui seul peut t'aider dans ta future quête.  
  
Tels furent les derniers mots qu'entendit Link en ces lieux. Il devait maintenant pactiser avec son pire ennemi : Ganondorf d'un pas lent et songeur il sortit de ces lieux.  
  
Au loin l'homme a la cape verte le regardait . avec un sourire aux lèvres. 


End file.
